Saturday Night
by taitofan
Summary: Takuya witnesses two of his friends acting a bit differently from usual. What's going on?


Saturday Night  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi, twincest and a little bit of het  
  
Disclaimer- I didn't own Digimon the last time I wrote fanfiction for it, and I still don't now.  
  
Author's note- This was just a silly idea I had, and felt like writing. I was gonna stop before I did, but instead his grew a few extra arms... Oh well, it has more plot than originally at least. ^.^  
  
Flames? I roast and eat flames like marshmallows. They're mighty tasty. CC is appreciated more than you know. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 01-18-04  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a Saturday night, and the former chosen children were gathered together at Izumi's house watching a movie. After they'd returned from the digital world, they'd all stayed close friends and often got together like this just to enjoy each other's company. And as Izumi's parents were out for the night, they'd decided that her house was the best place to stay.  
  
The movie they were watching was keeping most of their attention, though poor Takuya wasn't one of them. How the others were tolerating this was beyond him. Tomoki probably didn't understand it, Izumi was a girl so that was mostly likely why she liked it, Junpei probably only was watching because Izumi was, Kouji- Well, he didn't know why Kouji or Kouichi would like such a sappy chick flick...  
  
He glanced over from his spot on one of Izumi's big chairs to where Kouji and Kouichi were sitting. Huh, they didn't seem to be watching the movie either. In fact, they seemed more interested in each other than the movie...  
  
'Wait.' Takuya thought, red flags waving in his mind. 'Hold on! I know those two are close, but isn't that a bit *too* close?'  
  
On the couch, Kouji was leaning against his brother, his head resting on Kouichi's shoulder. Kouichi had an arm wrapped around Kouji's waist, the other hand was sitting in Kouji's lap. All in all, they looked like- Well, like lovers.  
  
'But they're- No- I- What's going on?!'  
  
Takuya was beginning to wonder if he was seeing things. But after he pinched himself (rather hard I mind you) he was sure that what he saw was indeed what he saw. But just because they looked like lovers didn't mean they were, right? He was probably just looking into things way too much...  
  
But then Kouichi turned away from the television and brought his face down to his twin's until their lips met in a soft kiss. Takuya watched in amazement until they parted; Kouji looked absolutely blissful as he cuddled closer to Kouichi, who in turn tightened his grip around his slightly younger brother.  
  
'Okay, that's it. I've gone crazy... How come no one else is noticing this?'  
  
Sure enough, none of the others seemed to notice the kissing twins right smack dab in the middle of the living room. He watched Tomoki look up from the movie to check the clock on the wall, and he didn't look at Kouichi and Kouji twice, despite the fact that *now* they'd entwined their fingers. Takuya just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey everyone," he announced, "I'm gonna um, go see what's in the kitchen. Anyone want something?"  
  
"No," came the chorus of five voices.  
  
"Ah, okay then. I'll be back..." With that, he jumped up and ran from the room.  
  
While Takuya was in Izumi's kitchen having a miniature mental breakdown, something was bothering Kouichi.  
  
"Kouji," he whispered, "what's wrong with Takuya?" Kouji shrugged as much as he possibly could in his position.  
  
"I don't know, but you're right. He kept looking at us, and his face looked like-"  
  
"Like he'd just seen a pair of twins all over each other?" Kouichi questioned, cutting his brother off.  
  
"Well, yeah. Now that you mention it. And this *is* the first time we've ever actually acted this way since we told everyone." Kouichi thought about that for a few minutes before speaking up.  
  
"Hey guys, was Takuya at the park the day we told you all about Kouji and I being a couple?"  
  
"Nope," Izumi and Junpei answered, not taking their eyes off the television.  
  
"He was home sick that day," Tomoki elaborated.  
  
"Darn!" the twins cried out, jumping off the couch and running after Takuya. They skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen table where Takuya was sitting, banging his head against the hard wooden surface.  
  
"Takuya," Kouji spoke up after a few minutes of watching his friend inflict pain upon himself, "is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" Takuya questioned with a forced laugh, stopping the banging, but not looking up. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Because you're acting like a nutcase," came the flat answer. Takuya finally looked up and observed the twins. They were no longer touching, but were a lot closer than was necessary. Kouichi noticed the confused boy's gaze, and decided that then would be the best time to fill in their friend on what was causing his confusion.  
  
"Takuya, there's something important that you need to know. You were sick the day when we told the others."  
  
"Yeah?" Takuya asked. "What would that be?"  
  
"I think you've probably all ready guessed it, but Kouji and I are a couple. As in, we love each other."   
  
Takuya looked back and forth between Kouichi and Kouji. It made a lot of sense, even if they were related. They'd gotten really close in a short amount of time, and most of all, they looked far more happy together than he'd ever seen them apart. So long as they were happy, there was no reason for him to be upset.  
  
"So," Kouji's voice cut through Takuya's musing, "are you okay with this?" Takuya suddenly smiled, all looks of confusing melting away.  
  
"Of course, I was just afraid I was going crazy. Heh, but hey, you two are happy. That's all that matters, right?" The two twins smiled back at their friend, glad that now no one was left in the dark.  
  
"Yeah," Kouichi agreed, taking Kouji's hand in his own, "that's the most important thing."  
  
Takuya got up from the table and followed his friends back into the living room. He sat back in his seat, while Kouichi and Kouji returned to their previous position on the couch.  
  
"So, is everything cool?" Tomoki asked when everyone was situated again.  
  
"Sure is," Takuya informed the younger boy. "Everything's all straightened up."  
  
"That's good," Izumi said, leaning into Junpei's embrace. "Now just you and Tomoki need lovers!"  
  
The two sets of lover's laughed, while Tomoki blushed. Takuya looked at the younger boy and smiled. 'Maybe I won't be single all that long after all...' 


End file.
